everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Saaya Vadh
"They call me a hippie girl, I call them nut-jobs" -Saaya on Royals Saaya Vadh is the daughter of Kali, the Goddess of Destruction *Kali from the Indian Epic of Ramayana, not the one worshiped in Hinduism*. She is a Rebel as she does not wish for blood-loss or violence. Her weapon is a trident named Moonslice. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Saaya settles down in the human world and becomes an artist. Personality Saaya is a kind, sweet and noble girl. She is very peace-loving and tries to avoid any sort of conflict with the Royals, but if conflict does happen she would try her best to stop it, so this earned her the nickname of 'Hippie Girl'. But inside she faces a psychological struggle as she battles against her very own nature, shunning her bloodlust and need for destruction. Much like her fellow Rebels she has PTSD but has a much better hold on it than others. Appearance Saaya has dark skin, red eyes and black hair which has an undercut and kept in a braid. She often wears a red bohemian patterned crop top, black leggings, a sheer wrap around her hips with similar patterns like her top and henna patterned sneakers. Speaking of which she has multiple henna like tattoos along her arms and neck. Her training clothes consist of a mesh shirt underneath a black midriff halter top, a pair of yoga pants and she is barefoot. In season 2 her outfit changes, her crop top is now plain and she wears a vest over it, she doesn't have her wrap anymore and her leggings are ripped and she now wears shinobi sandals. As an adult she is shown with shorter hair, glasses and piercings. her outfit consists of a black boho-pattern middriff top, black ripped jeans and sneaker boots. Abilities Saaya has the ability to wield and create glass in combat. She can do so by super-heating sand that she kicked up and turn them into deadly projectiles. She can also use her glyphs to amplify her glass abilities as well as summon, use as platforms or projecting push or pull forces. She is very proficient in using her weapon, a trident. She is also very artistic and talented at creating glass sculptures and paintings. Her trident's blades are made of metal but if they ever get damaged, she can easily create new ones out of hot glass. How she fits into her myth Kali was separated from Sita sometime after the events of Ramayana, she became a lone Goddess and eventually procreated with a human, resulting in Saaya's birth. Kali wanted to make sure her daughter would continue her work in destruction and often dragged her out to witness these events as a means of brainwashing. But this only traumatized Saaya and only made worse by Kali's constant emotional abuse. Despite her efforts Saaya remained a kind and gentle soul whose forgiveness was a true virtue to all beings, much to Kali's disgust. She was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Rebels